The Death Of Her Happy Ending
by MidnightGoblin
Summary: "she walked away from it, from Harley, from any chance at happiness she had ever had" Tried my hand at some angst. Harley/Ivy, character death, mentions of blood, general sadness. Let me know what you think. Thank you.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters nor do I make money of of this.

Red.

All she saw was the red amidst all of the beautiful green around her. She felt the pain on her knees before she even realized she had fallen to them. Time had stopped and for once in her life Doctor Pamela Isley did not know what to do. All she could mange to do was crawl to the broken and bloody form on her greenhouse floor. She checked for a pulse in vain, there was no way there was life in her, she was too cold, so cold. The bullet holes in her ribs and stomach marred her beautiful form. Covered in blood on the floor next to her was a playing card. The Jokers calling card. She picked it up and crumpled it in her hand, throwing it as far away from Harley and she could. Ivy cradled the remains of her blonde lover in her arms and let out a broken sob. She wasn't aware of how long she stayed there holding her close and promising that she wouldn't leave her again. She felt her children call to her in warning but she didn't care, whatever was coming could come, damn it all. His silhouette announced his presence and instantly her children were upon him, tangling him up in vines. Of course this didn't bother The Bat, he was expecting this reaction.

"Where is he?" her voice was barley above a whisper but she knew he heard her, she also knew that he wouldn't tell her without convincing.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go after him, Ivy. We don't need any more death tonight, let me bring him to Arkham. I'll call Gordon to send someone here to get her and-"

"No!" she held Harley closer to herself and placed a gentle kiss to her temple "no one will take her from me, not again." Her vines coiled roughly around his throat as she finally turned her head to face him. She hadn't realized it before but the man looked old, and tired, he looked like a man who had seen too much. Yet that just made him more infuriating to her.

"How can you keep doing this every time? Aren't you tired of this cat and mouse game you play with him? How many people does he have to kill before you realize that he's a mutt that needs to be put down!" She was yelling now and she could feel her children bristle with her rage.

"It isn't my place to make judgments like that, he needs to go back to Arkham where the doctors will-"

"Will what?! Listen to his lies and feed him three times a day? She was a doctor, she was HIS doctor and look where she ended up,' she let her hand trail down the body of her dead lover, felt the hot tears stain her cheek and turned away from the man that had in some way let this happen.

"She wouldn't want you to do this" he was sincere, she could tell from his voice but all it did was set her blood to boil.

"Is that what you told yourself? When he killed your Robin, when he took the person you loved from you?" She gently placed the body on the floor and sent her children to protect her fallen jester. Standing to her feet made her aware of how long she had been still in one position, her body ached but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

"It's on you," she faced the man in his ridiculous bat costume, "this, her, everyone, every murder every scar every child who grows up orphaned because of him **is on you!** "

Something in his eyes changed and for the first time tonight Batman fought against her vines. "What would you have me do? Killing him only makes me as bad as him."

"And letting him live makes you an accomplice!" Ivy was close to him now, close enough to kiss him. She thought about it, about poising the Dark Knight and being rid of him once and for all. But right now she needed him to tell her when the clown was.

"Ivy - Pamela, don't do this. The doctors at Arkham have come up with a new drug, it's supposed to help with his psychosis, she would have wanted him to get better.'

SLAP!

Her hand ached, her chest was heaving and she was seething. "Do not attempt to speak for her, Batman! Don't you dare!" She could feel the poison oozing from her pores, "If your damned moral code prevents you from doing what needs to be done then just tell me where he is and i'll do it for you,"

"If I tell you then I really would be an accomplice"

"And if you don't, think of all the people i'll kill just to get to him. Let me do this, Batman. You can take me to Arkham afterwards, or Blackgate, or Hell, I really don't care. Just let me do this." Ivy could feel the warm tears well up in her eyes but did not look away from him. She wouldn't back down, even if it meant showing weakness to the big bad bat.

There was a long silence and Ivy could practically see the turmoil on his usually stoic face. She was about to give up and leave in search of the clown when he finally spoke.

"There was a report of him being spotted by the harbor. Something about importing guns from Metropolis, he might still be there it was supposed to be a large shipment."

"Thank you," She turned away from him and walked back to the love of her life. "and you don't need to call anyone, i'll take care of her." she knelt down to pick up her lover but paused briefly, "One more thing, do you know why he finally did it?"

"No, you never know with him...but it might have something to do with why he left her here specifically." she held back a sob and nodded, no more need for words, they were done here. With a wave of her hand her vines let go of him, he made no attempt to apprehend her, or stop her in any way. Part of her was grateful for that.

She lifted her up and carried her out of the greenhouse and took her to Robinson Park, where they had first met and laid her to rest there. She took some seeds from her pocket and made a beautiful garden to mark the resting place of the only person she would ever love. It was ironic really, they met there because the Joker had tried and failed to kill her, and here they were now, back to the start but far worse. She touched a red rose in the sea of flowers, "I wont let him get away with it, Daffodil. I'm so sorry"

Ivy stood and turned her back to the garden and her love, she walked away from it, from Harley, from any chance at happiness she had ever had. And walked towards her revenge, he had taken her love from her and he would pay. If Batman was too much of a coward to do it she would do it for him, for Harley, for all of Gotham, and for herself. The Joker had told his last joke, tonight would be his last. She only wished she had done it before she lost Harley.


End file.
